1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-speed resinoid disk rotating grindstone and a process for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
As has been suggested by the inventors, the laminated rotating grindstone (where 0.05-1 mm spaces are created between adjacent disk grindstones) shows markedly improved grinding efficiency over commercial thick grindstones without these spaces. Moreover, it is a superior grindstone with little grindstone burn. In fact, it is being merchandized and supplied for use. The reasons that the grinding efficiency of the laminated rotating grindstone is superior are believed to be as follows. The gaps between the laminated grindstones act to generate air currents. Powder is thereby removed during grinding, so grindstone surface pore shrinkage is eliminated. Meanwhile, this air current generation air cools the grinding surface and enlarges the heat radiation area, so there is no burn damage to edges and ground material due to regeneration. Consequently, the grindstone surface is always kept new and sharp. Furthermore, the entire ground surface is not ground by the grindstone surface, and portions remain in stripes. These portions are ground by means of the destructive action due to grindstone sideslipping, so an increased grinding efficiency results.
However, the laminated rotating grindstone has several defects along with the aforementioned superior sharpness. In particular, grinding stripes remain in the surface of the ground material when the grinding material is always in a fixed position (e.g., plunge cut). Here, the destructive action due to sideslipping cannot be utilized, so the remaining grinding stripes appear as defects. Additionally, this grindstone is defective in that the production cost is high because it is produced using an operation where the adjacent grindstones are individually formed and calcined (or calcinated), after which they are laminated leaving fixed spaces.